


Gone With the Fallen Leaves

by Romantik_Kun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantik_Kun/pseuds/Romantik_Kun
Summary: “There's just something obvious about emptiness, even when you try to convince yourself otherwise. ”― Sarah Dessen, Lock and KeyHe was supposed to leave without a word, but something broke when finally he realized it was time to go.





	Gone With the Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, little one shot. I re imagined a version of event where Wesker leaves STARS behind to go with Umbrella in a more peaceful way. No bear with me here because most of the infos in that story are implied. You'll have to do a little reading between the lines if you want to know more about what's going on here. Feel free to discuss it with me in the comments if you have questions I'd love to clarify! <3 Love you guys!

Rain hammered the windows of a tall building, the sun shone a dim light through imposing grey clouds. Thunder hit, flashing through the sky. It was a grim day; trapped inside, the STARS members had little to do beside contemplating the weather, exchanging remarks and fill in some overdue paperwork. They hated it. Every last one of them. Usually they were kept fairly busy, if they weren't out on an assignment they prepared for one. One every month or so, they'd put aside to fill in their reports, easier that way; both for them and their captain, whom had to review the paperwork once they turned it in. But today was different. Everything was quiet, as though the world needed them no more. Admittedly, such a world wouldn't be so bad... But the silence was crushing. The intercoms were silent, the staff had ran out of things to talk about... Everything was so still, like the calm before a storm. Some would argue the storm raged already; Another flash of lightning and the boom of thunder. 

Chris sighed heavily, his elbow resting against the his desk, his eyes glued on the outside. 

Jill approached, bringing with her two cups of coffee.  
"Coffee?"

"Thanks."  
He smiled and took one cup off her hands.  
"I hate rain. It always makes me feel trapped."

"I hear you."

The air was electric and despite evidences to the contrary Chris could feel it, something was just waiting to happen.  
He groaned loudly.  
"I can't shake this feeling that something's about to happen..."

His friend raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? I've been bored out of my mind. The captain asked me to stay behind to do some more desk work... But honestly I don't think I'm up for it. All this standing around has me exhausted."  
She sighed an overblown sigh. 

"I could stay if you want. I've been restless and I'm not sure being home alone will do anything to help."  
He offered. 

"You sure? It's bound to be pretty dull."

"That's alright, besides, you stayed last time. Let me take over."

The young woman smiled earnestly.  
"Thanks Chris, I owe you one."

"It's payback for that coffee."  
He raised his mug and they cheered, taking a long sip out of the warm beverage. 

"I don't understand why Wesker always asks ME to stay behind."  
She rested her hip against the desk. 

A voice came from behind. 

"Because you're a very capable individual."  
Their captain answered monotonously.

She giggled.  
"Thanks captain."

"So, I understand Chris is taking your place."

"If that's alright."  
The young marksman politely inquired. 

"Quite. It's nothing extraordinary, I just need an extra pair of hands. We'll be done quickly if we put our minds to it."  
He talked all the while scanning some documents. 

Now that he thought about it, Chris noticed their captain had remained busy all throughout the day. Actually, he scarcely had a minute to breath. 

"Are you alright sir? Something we can help with?"

"No. Thank you."  
And he was gone, closing the door to his office behind him. 

Jill glanced over at her partner.  
"I've never seen him looking tired. Have you?"

"Not yet, no."

Wesker was a busy fellow, always running some sort of errand, always taking on as much work as possible, and yet it never seemed as though it was tying him down. He looked comfortable with overtaking gargantuan amounts of tasks. 

"Anyway, I should get back to it... Doing nothing that is. Over there."  
Jill joked and walked over to Barry, decided on bothering someone else. 

Christ went back to finishing his coffee and managed to run some small errands.

\--

After long, uneventful hours, the day finally drawn to a close. While the others were gathering their things before going home, Chris walked over to his superior's office and knocked on the door three times. The sudden noise captured the captain's attention and he signaled Chris to come in from behind his office's windows. 

"Everyone is leaving. Should I start without you sir?"  
He asked because the man seemed enthralled in another matter. For once, he might have actually took on more than he could chew. Wesker looked at the clock and sigh.

"It's that time already?"  
He checked his computer then the clock again and finally turned to face the young man.  
"I'm sorry Christopher, if you could start without me... I'll be finished in just a moment." 

"Take your time."  
Chris smiled and closed the door silently behind him. All the while sorting out huge piles of paper he thought about how Wesker would always call him Christopher. No one did that, not even his sister. Honestly, he thought it was kind of cute.  
Minutes went by in the blink of an eye and before either of them knew they had been there for an hour already. It was nine now and Chris was far from over, despite the fact that he had worked so hard the piles barely seemed to go down at all.  
"Damn... Does he usually do all of this by himself?"  
He whispered to himself. 

The door opened behind him, Wesker entered the archive room looking rather unnerved. A new sight.  
"Goodness, I'm so sorry Christopher. I got lost in that other matter and I just didn't see the time fly..."  
He brought a hand to his forehead. 

"It's alright, no worries!"  
Chris offered a reassuring smile. 

"Let's get to it."  
The captain rolled his sleeved and adjusted his gloves. 

It ended up being really physical. Once they got into it they sorted everything into organized piles and started hauling them into a different part of the building. Another archive room... except farther into the building. By the end of it, sweat pearled on their forehead. 

"Thank you very much for staying behind tonight, I'm not certain I could have done this alone. And now that it's done, I'm not certain I would have like to put Jill through it."

"It was nothing."  
Chris wiped a drop of sweat off of his cheek, smiling from ear to ear. Wesker rarely offered praise, it felt good to be on the other end of some hard won positivism.  
"Well, now that that's done I think I'll start heading home."  
Outside, the storm still raged. 

"Why don't you take a shower first? And I can drive you home."

Chris always came in to work by subway; less hassle that way, no parking dilemmas and no fees. Most of the days it was ideal, but not when he had to work overtime or when it rained. 

"Oh... Are you sure?"  
Admittedly he was surprised. Their captain always avoided the using the showers when anyone else was around. In fact, there was a rumor that he had special permission to use the building's gym after hours especially to avoid having to share the locker-room. Personally, Chris thought it was a waste. The way he saw it, a busy changing-room was part of the experience. Not it a weird way or anything... But he liked the ambiance. 

"Yes, I'd rather you be clean if you are to step into my car."  
He explained. 

"Oh! Makes sense."  
He laughed nervously. 

"Shall we?"  
And they exited the room. 

They walked together in silence and reached the locker-room in no time. The way the room was divided was rather simple. Upon entering, on the left, were rows of lockers, further in were the showers. A wide area with pommels hanging from the walls; nowhere to hide. It was one of those weird commune showers where you could see everyone's junk, but go to the gym often enough and it just becomes normal. By now Chris had seen all of his guys naked, and they; him. No big deal. So why was it so nerve racking to share such a wide space with Wesker? Because it had never happened before? Nonsense, he could look literally anywhere else without bumping eyes with a naked comrade, it shouldn't have worried him, but it did. He wondered why it was that Wesker never used the gym or the showers with everyone else... Some people whispered some mean things behind the captain's back. Speculating that he avoided it because he... you know... swung that way. These type of jokes weren't malicious but it was dubious enough that no one was willing to joke about it in Wesker's face. It didn't worry him. Chris had been with both guys and girls before, those who knew him well enough knew about it; it was no secret. So even if that was the reason his captain avoided the showers, he would never be bothered. Admittedly... he always thought Wesker was a mighty-fine-looking man. He and Barry joked once that those rumors were actually wishful thinking. He smiled remembering that. 

They reached they lockers and started undressing. Despite trying hard not to, Chris kept sneaking peeks at his superior. He could not, for the life of him, stop himself from being curious about why Wesker was so seemingly modest. The captain took his shoes off first, and then his gloves. Before unbuttoning his shirt he removed his glasses and set them safely inside his locker. His pale grey eyes were beautiful, Chris thought it was a damn shame to hide them. Underneath his shirt was a white T-shirt. Respecting the uniform to the letter. Chris often chose to forget the white t-shirt on hot, humid days. The captain caught him looking. 

"I thought you'd be more subtle about it."  
He chuckled softly. 

"Uh?"  
Suddenly aware of himself the young man adverted his eyes.  
"Sorry..."

"You're wondering about the rumors."

"Wh- I... Yes."  
There was no point in lying. 

"Are you worried?"

"No. I'm just curious. It's evident that you work out, so I just thought it was a shame that you never exercise with us. Some people think it's because you want to avoid the locker-room in rush-hours."

"I am, actually."

Chris remained surprised.  
"But why?" 

"It has nothing to do with my sexuality. If you were wondering."

Chris blushed, because he was indeed wondering.  
"So you've heard the rumors."  
He scratched the back of his neck. 

"Oh? There are rumors about it?"

"Fuck..."  
He thought.  
"Um... Yes." 

"Unsurprising."  
He unbuckled his belt. 

"Is it okay if I ask why then? 

"I've known you long enough to be comfortable around you Christopher. You'll see why soon enough, but this is very personal, I ask that you keep it to yourself."

"Of course!"  
His heart was beating strangely fast inside his chest. Being entrusted with one of Wesker's secret... it was special to him. 

Finally Wesker lifted off his shirt and all of sudden everything made sense. Chris's heart sank and a sad frown painted itself on his visage as he slowly closed his eyes. It was difficult to look at. 

"God..."  
He whispered under his breath. 

Many of the guys had scars, himself included, but the scars on Wesker's back where different. Deep, large and numerous. One look at it and you could tell it was torture. Areas where the flesh was torn were visible, there were also burn marks. The old wounds covered his back, parts of his chest, his shoulders... Some strayed on his arms as well. His wrists; which were usually hidden beneath his gloves, were deeply scarred. 

"I trust you understand-"  
Wesker broke the silence.  
"-It's difficult for me to show these."  
He smiled bleakly. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't. You had nothing to do with this. It's simply a bit of a complex of mine."

Chris imagined the burden behind each cuts and it felt like a lot to carry alone.  
"D-Do you have someone... You know... Someone you can talk with?"  
He was worried. 

"What for?"  
He chuckled.  
"Those are old wounds Christopher. You need not worry yourself with them. Back, when they were still fresh, I had someone... It's no longer needed."

"A friend? I know you've known Barry for a while..."  
He tried to guess.

"It was my wife."

"Oh! You're married."

"Was."

Chris never even had the slightest idea Wesker had been married. 

"Oh... Are you on good terms?"  
He asked awkwardly.

"She is deceased."

Chris closed his eyes with force, acknowledging the misstep. He never knew that behind his cold exterior hid a lifetime of hurt. He certainly played his cards right... Most everyone in the office thought he was difficult, arrogant, distant... Turns out, he was just a man trying to get through his day to day while shouldering the loss of a loved one and a few secrets. 

"I- I am so sorry. I should just stop talking..."

"Actually, I feel better after letting you see this side of me. We've worked together for years now, yet you've never really known anything about me. You're... important to me Christopher. I'm glad you can see me for who I am; flawed..."  
He stopped.  
"Sorry, we should jump into the shower before I say something unnecessary..."  
He joked, smiling sadly. 

Chris acquiesced and they stepped into the showers. The song of running water occupied the space, there was nothing else for what seemed like a long, long time. The young man's eyes kept finding their way back to Wesker. Eyeing the pain he wore on his skin like a sad poem. He didn't know the whole story, he wasn't sure he could muster the courage to ask... But what little he did know made his heart pound painfully in his chest. He was angry, sad, filled with the need to try and make things right. They finished their shower and headed back to the lockers to change into a clean set of clothes. They weren't yet fully clothed when Chris's hand reached out to touch a prominent scar running across Albert's back; From his left shoulder to the right side of his hip. When the tip of his fingers reach his waist, he grabbed it gently with both his hands and, as he got closer, his lips came pecking softly on the back of the other man's neck. 

They didn't say a thing. 

His forehead against his nape they stayed in a warm embrace. Wesker could feel the beat in Chris's chest; resonating against the scars on his back. Another kiss, and then another; running along the side of his neck, becoming more and more passionate. 

"Christopher."

The name called him back to reality. Wesker turned around in his arms to face him, the tip of their nose brushed and their eyes lost themselves in each other.

"Some things are broken beyond repair."  
His eyes were sad, he smiled beautifully.  
He kissed him, their lips burning against each other slowly parted.  
"I hope one day, you'll forgive me."  
A hand on Christopher's chest pushed him away gently, a gesture filled with regret. Wesker put on a shirt and headed for the exit.  
"The rain stopped."  
He smiled on last time and the door closed behind him, leaving Chris behind, breaking his promise. 

That night Chris walked home, indeed the rain had stopped... Unable to sleep, he looked outside his window into the starless sky until the sun painted the clouds orange. He left early, walking to work. Something was wrong, he felt it in his gut. That day Wesker didn't show up... Nor the day after... Nor after. Summer went and a cold wind blew; He did not come back. His things remained, his car was parked in the lot, disappeared without a trace; Gone with the fallen leaves.


End file.
